The present invention relates to liquid display ornaments and, more particularly, to a liquid display ornament which has means to continuously stir up a liquid into waves.
Several liquid display ornaments have been known. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a pinwheel type liquid-filter ornament and FIG. 2 illustrates a floating ornament. The pinwheels in the liquid-filter ornament of FIG. 1 will be caused to rotate only when the liquid-filter ornament is turned upside-down. Once the liquid in one water chamber has been completely discharged into the other water chamber, the liquid-filter ornament stops operating. The floating ornament of FIG. 2 will produce waves to float a miniature sail only when it is shaken. Once the shaking force is stopped, the liquid in the floating ornament will soon calm down. In FIG. 3 there is illustrated another type of liquid display ornament which comprises a water container above a base. The water container is filled with a liquid. Inside the water container, there is a block having two magnets at two opposite sides with the polarity thereof opposed to each other. The base has a variable coil fastened therein. When power is turned on, the block is caused by the variable coil to turn about, and therefore, the fish-like float is simultaneously moved in the liquid just like a fish looking for food. The present invention provides a new structure for a liquid display device.